


A Touch of Something

by strykerxlr8



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Touch-Starved, Touching, angst later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykerxlr8/pseuds/strykerxlr8
Summary: Frigga once said it probably began when Thor saw on the television two people holding hands.He had turned to her and asked why the people on the screen had been holding hands.“It’s because they love each other” Frigga had replied.-It starts off innocently, of course.Thor and Loki are five and four, respectively when they started holding hands whenever they got together. It was just something they did.





	1. The Past

It starts off innocently, of course.

Thor and Loki are five and four, respectively when they started holding hands whenever they got together. It was just something they did. 

 

Frigga once said it probably began when Thor saw on the television two people holding hands. He had turned to her and asked why the people on the screen had been holding hands. 

“It’s because they love each other” Frigga had replied. She didn’t think anything of it until later that evening during dinner when she noticed her sons were holding hands. Well, Thor had a firm grip on Loki’s right hand grinning almost manically meanwhile Loki was focused on his food. 

“Thor, why are you holding Loki’s hand?” Frigga had asked. 

“Because I love Loki!” he had responded, his voice going breathless from trying to answer as quickly as possible “And when you love someone, you hold hands! I asked Loki and he said he loved me too so now we are holding hands!” He had raised both their hands up to emphasise his point. 

Frigga stared for a while before shrugging. She figured Thor would eventually get bored and stop later. 

But he never did and neither did Loki. 

 

***

 

At five and four, whenever they could, they held hands. At home, at school, during recess, heck in the bath. It didn’t seem to matter to them.

Their response, whenever they were asked about it, was simply “I love him.”

Everyone thought it was cute. 

At ten and nine, it became more worrisome for Odin, who kept criticising them about it. 

“You need to stop holding hands, you’re getting too old for this.” Odin says. 

Thor frowned at his father, releasing Loki’s hand. 

“But father, How do I show Loki I love him if I cant hold his hands?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Loki said in support. Thor smiled at him gratefully and Loki grinned back. 

Odin sighed. 

“Boys, I don’t hold hands with my friends. Hel, I don't hold hands with your mother and she’s my best friend!”

Thor looked stunned. So did Loki. 

“There are other ways of showing affection” Odin continues.

Thor jumped up, a look of euphoria on his face. “You’re right, father!”

“I- what- I am?” He replied, confused.

“I don’t have to hold Loki's hand! There are other ways of showing affection.” Thor smiled. “Let’s go, Loki.” 

Both boys bounced out of the room. 

Odin wasn’t actually sure he had got his message across but he did notice they didn’t hold hands when they left.   
  
  


***

 

They stopped holding hands. 

Instead, they started touching other parts of each other.  

At ten, Thor figures although it was true his father didn’t often hold his mother’s hands, Odin, however, touched other parts of her. And they were best friends even though they were married (gross). Therefore, since Loki was his best friend, he needed to treat him better than just holding his hand. He explained this to Loki who looked sceptical but eventually agreed that he didn’t see other best friends holding hands so it probably meant they did what father and mother did. 

Thor soon discovered he loved to put his arms around Loki’s shoulder, sometimes pulling his ear cause it made Loki laugh. 

Loki loved touching Thor’s hair as the other boy’s refusal to cut it made it grow. 

***

At twenty and nineteen, this had escalated into invading each other’s spaces. 

Thor could often be seen either draped on Loki, his massive arms wrapped around the smaller man or resting is head in Loki’s lap with Loki’s absent-mindedly running one hand through the blonde’s hair while reading with the other hand.

They had both been accepted into the same college, Loki skipping a year ahead which had allowed them to both get enrolled at the same time. With their parent’s help, they had gotten an apartment together. A two bedroom place. 

The day they moved in, they had unpacked the final box in Thor’s room and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. 

“You have your own bed.” Thor had mumbled, sleepily.

“In a minute.” Loki had responded, quickly succumbing to sleep.

Thor followed shortly.

Waking up tangled together in the morning had made them bother sheepish but strangely, they both felt well rested. 

Later that evening, they said goodnight and had gone to their respective bed..At 1 am, after tossing and turning, Thor had got gotten up and gone to Loki’s room. 

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” Loki didn’t look like he was getting any sleep either.

Thor had held out his hand. “Come to bed, Loki.”

Loki had started at Thor for a little while, long enough for Thor to wonder if he had said the wrong thing. 

Loki pushed his cover aside and had walked over to Thor, placing his own hand in Thor’s. Thor breath out a sigh of relief. 

They hadn’t slept apart since. 

 

***


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It escalates.

It was Thor’s 25th birthday. 

Loki woke up in Thor’s arms, wrapped in the comfortable heat radiating from the blonde. He sighed, shifting his body closer to the other man who unconsciously tightened his hold on Loki. 

Loki could already sense how irritated he was going to be once he left the comfortable embrace but he had a lot to do. 

“Thor?” He said, moving his left hand to gently caress Thor’s bicep. The firm muscle twitches under his touch. 

“Mmmm”. Thor responded, burying his nose into Loki’s neck, an act he started a couple of months ago.  Loki smiled. Although surprised at first and a little hesitant with the new touch, he didn’t really mind when Thor did it now. It seemed like he could never resist Thor’s touch in whatever form they took. 

-

The first time Thor buried his nose there, they had just gotten into bed that night. The summer’s heat had made them both strip down to their boxers. Loki then tied his hair into a bun on top of his head, his neck exposed. Thor had stared long enough for Loki to become worried. The blonde man had moved and suddenly buried his nose in the hollow of Loki’s neck, slowly nose his way higher, his beard scratching the soft skin. Loki had tensed up when Thor moved higher, something the blonde had caught onto and shifted backwards. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, his voice strangely hoarse “I couldn’t stop myself, don’t know what came over me.” 

Loki had placed his hand on the spot the other man had touched. He could still feel the beard burn. He didn’t hate the feeling, he was just… surprised. 

“No…Thor - I...” Loki had responded. 

“It won’t happen again, I promise.” Thor had said, turning away from Loki before the dark haired man had shot out his hand to stop him. 

“No!” Loki had practically yelled. Thor turned back, a confused look on his face. 

Loki released his hands and moved them to cup the blonde’s neck, pulling him closer. Loki had tipped his head higher and whispered “Do it again.” 

The confused look on Thor’s face had quickly cleared and the man practically dived into Loki’s neck. He moved up and down the pale, taut neck, cause his beard to create even more marks on the skin while Loki shivered. 

They had fallen asleep that way that night. 

-

Now, Thor moved his hand up to tip Loki’s neck higher, to get better access. Loki shivered.

“Thor, I need to get up.” His says,  voice breathless.

“In a minute” Thor rumbled, voice gruff. He wasn’t a big fan of letting Loki go in the morning. 

Loki squirmed, not trying particularly hard to get away from the man, but the squirming moved his neck closer to Thor who latched onto it with his lips. 

They both froze. They had never done that before

The searing heat from Thor’s mouth was only there for a few seconds before it was dislodged.  Loki moaned, feeling the loss. “Please…” He wanted the mouth back. It was insane. They were moving into a dangerous territory but he didn’t care. Right now, he wanted Thor’s mouth back on him. He squeezes the hand still on his neck. 

“Fuck…” Thor whispers before placing his mouth on Loki’s neck. Loki shivers and moans as Thor sucks punishing bruises on his neck. He grazed his teeth on the skin before placing soft kisses to soothe the sting. 

Thor kisses his way up Loki’s neck to place a kiss on the dark-haired man’s ear. He nips the thin skin there, causing Loki to seize up. His body pulled taut, heart racing with breathless sounds coming out of his mouth as Thor continued to nip his ear. 

Loki pushed back into Thor’s body and felt something hard poke his hip. Thor strangled moan felt like a bucket of cold water on him. 

He pushed himself out of the other man’s embrace, scrambling out of the bed and into the en-suite bathroom. 

His heart was still in hyperdrive,  _ hel, what had they done?   _

He looked down and saw he was as hard as a rock in his boxer. 

_ Fuck. _

Loki startles when he hears a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Loki?” Thor asks, concern laced in his voice. “Are you alright?”

No! I’m not alright, Loki thinks. 

He takes a deep breath to try to steady himself and his voice. 

“I’m fine Thor, just need to get ready” He scrambled to think of something to distract.  “It’s your birthday! I need to get ready. Lots to do and all that” He knew his voice was getting hysterical judging by the curse that comes from Thor. 

“Just give me a little while, Thor.” He says, not sure if he was talking just about needing the bathroom or their new situation. 

“Ok… I’ll use the other bathroom.” The blonde replies, voice low. 

Loki releases a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

He heard Thor leave and quickly brushed his teeth and showered, rushing out of the house before the other man was even done. 

He called Fandral and asked him to pick Thor up for the birthday surprise at Sif’s place. He had originally been chosen to do that but after the fiasco of this morning, he couldn’t face Thor without some form of barrier. 

His phone rang. 

He ignores it. 

 

***

 

Loki wasn’t picking his call. 

It had been a few hours and Thor knows he is being flat out ignored.

He kept getting an on-slew of birthday messages on his phone but nothing from Loki. 

The guilt from earlier continued to gnaw at Thor but he didn’t regret what had happened. He just wanted to talk things through with Loki. 

He left another voicemail when the doorbell rang. 

He ran to the door, hoping to find Loki there. Fandral grins at him instead.

“Happy Birthday, you beautiful giant!” 

Thor rolls his eyes, stepping aside. 

Fandral steps inside. “Get dressed, we are going somewhere nice to celebrate.”  He walks past Thor into the living room, picking the remote to flip through the channels.

Thor welcomed the distraction and goes to change his clothes. 

Fandral drove them till they stop at Sif’s place. Thor threw a questioning look at Fandral who smiled and said “Come on, let’s invite Sif. You have to come with me, she’s only gonna agree if she sees your puppy face. Mine doesn’t work on her anyone now that we’re dating.”

The door opens before they even get to the door, Sif waving them in. As they go into the house, Thor notices she was wearing a dress, a rare occasion, which triggered a warning in his head before choruses of ‘Surprise!” and “Happy Birthday” was being yelled at him and Fandral from all corners of the room. Confetti rains on him in bright colours, red and gold streamers in every wall. 

Thor laughs. 

He sees his parents coming towards him. Behind them stood Loki. He could help but stare.at the vision wrapped in black and green. Once again, despite months of feeling the same sensation, Thor could help but reflect in how beautiful Loki looked. 

Thor refocuses on his mother who gives him a tight hug and his father who pats him on his back. Thor snorts at the gesture. His parents release him and the party goes into full swing. No matter how much he tries to catch Loki’s eyes, the other either refused or move away if Thor approached. He gives up after a few hours.

He turns to his friends who pile hugs on him. 

“When did you even plan this?” He asks, laughing. They begin to talk excitedly about how Loki had planned the whole thing. Thor sensed an opportunity. 

“I think I need to thank Loki privately guys.” He says and makes his way towards the other man.

Lok sees Thor coming towards him and runs out of the room. Thor walks faster to catch up. He sees Loki climbing the stairs and follows. He reaches there in time to see him go into Sif’s guest bathroom.  He catches up in time to prevent Loki from locking the room. He pushes the door hard, making the dark-haired man stumble back. 

“We don’t hide from each other, Loki.” Thor says, locking the door behind him. 

“I know.” Loki answers. 

He moves towards the other man who backs up till he hits the wall. Thor stands in front of him, watching as panic begins to set in his green eyes. He curses before placing both hands on Loki’s hips. Loki gasps and places both his hands on Thor’s biceps and holds on. It was a position they took whenever one of them needed to feel grounded. 

“Loki…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable this morning.” Thor pulls him closer till they are chest to chest. Loki raises his hands to wrap them around his neck, squeezing Thor tight as he shudders.

“I’m sorry I ignored you.” he replies. 

Thor pulls back from the other man, who makes a small noise of protest. 

Thor puts the toilet seat cover down, sits on it and pulls Loki into his lap, who happily climbed on and rests his head Thor’s shoulder. Thor settles his hand on the other man’s waist, slipping his hand under the shirt to find warm skin.

“What was this morning about?”

Loki sighed as Thor strokes his stomach. “It was new. It was.. Overwhelming.”

“Overwhelming?” Thor asks, he suspected where Loki was going with this but he had to ask.

“Yeah… I -I was feeling something I shouldn’t be feeling. So were you if we're being honest here.” Loki finishes with a huff. 

Thor was silent for a little while, gently stroking him. 

“Do you want me to never do it again?” He finally asks. 

Loki lifts his head up and stares deep into blue eyes. “No.” It was firm, decisive. 

“Good” Thor growls before using his other hand to pull down the collar of the shirt hiding the marks he had left earlier on Loki. 

He bends and bites down on the pale offering. Loki cries out at the contact and uses his hand to hold Thor there. Thor pulls back to gently blow on the sizeable red mark then licks a path up the neck to his ear and nips it, causing a full body shudder from the man in his lap. 

Loki’s pupils were blown wide, the black covering the green almost completely. He looks into Thor’s eyes and whispers in an unsteady voice “More.”

Thor was only happy to oblige.

 

***


	3. A Future Wanted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future wanted...

Thor watched as Loki moved into a puppy dog stretch on the yoga mat and had to clench his mouth to prevent moaning out loud. The man’s ass was practically waving in his face, pulled tautly and begging for the firm, plump flesh to be spanked. It really didn’t help that he was wearing his favourite red Brazilian trunks. They were Thor’s favourite as well but he was never going to tell the other man that. They left little to the imagination. In the pose, the line of the trunks dipped in between Loki’s cheeks, forcing them to separate slightly. 

This time, Thor’s groan leapt out before he could contain it. 

Loki swung his head back to catch Thor standing at the door of their room. 

He smiled brightly “You’re back!” 

He stands up, swipes the remote and switches off the tv depicting a woman in her own stretched pose. Thor hadn’t even noticed the T.V had been on. 

“You’re early too.” Loki says, moving closer to Thor. Thor dropped the suitcase in his hand and wrapped them around the other man who stepped into them eagerly. His scent fills Thor’s nose. 

_ Hel, I’ve missed this _ , he thinks. 

His hands slip lower, spanning the curve of Loki’s back. Meeting warm skin, he suddenly realises that the dark-haired man was shirtless.  _ Fuck _ . Thor tightens his hands.

Loki giggles and squirms even closer, placing kisses on Thor’s jaw -a recent addition to their touches -and moving towards his cheek. Dangerously close to his lips. Thor had never wanted to turn his head more but he knew he couldn’t push his luck. He was lucky to even have this much physical contact in the first place.

Loki pulled back slightly, his head tilts to the side while he moves his right hand up to play with the knot of Thor’s tie. “I don’t like it when you shave.” He pouts. 

Thor chuckled. “I’ll grow it back for you.”

Loki hums, smiling softly as he loosening the tie a little. “Why are you back so early?”

“I missed you.” Thor replies simply. 

Loki’s smile widens. “I missed you too.”  A familiar mischievous twinkle appears in his eyes. Loki pulls on the tie, walking backwards and forcing Thor to follow if he didn’t want to be strangled. 

“Remove your suit.” Loki says, still pulling the blonde forward. Thor obeyed instantly. 

He leads them to the bed and flops back, legs spread wantonly. He looked up through his lashes, almost coy. 

“Come here, I’ve missed you on me.” His right hand moves to his neck, stroking it gently.

Thor’s gaze raked the dark-haired man’s body, a pink blush seemed to spread from his face, down his neck and lower. Much lower. 

_ He’s hard.  _ Thor realises.  _ Before I’ve even touched him properly.  _

Thor growls as arousal shoots through him. He removes his tie and shoes before crawling atop the other man, moving slowly as if stalking a prey. Loki’s legs spread wider to accommodate Thor’s body, his breath hitching as the blonde man moved closer. 

Thor paused at Loki’s belly button, watches as the flat stomach quivered. Before he could stop himself, he places a soft kiss there. Loki tensed under his mouth before pushing closer to his mouth. Thor, pleased at the silent permission, places more kisses, sometimes nipping at the skin and uses his tongue to soothe the sting. The nips caused the most delectable noises to come out of Loki. 

Hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him higher. He latches on to Loki’s neck where he sucked hickeys into the skin. Since they started this, Thor had discovered that Loki’s neck was a very sensitive spot for him. He took advantage of that knowledge often. Loki’s gasping moans were all the confirmation he needed that the man also enjoyed it too. 

Long legs wrap around his hips, bringing him closer to the other man’s body. Thor’s trouser was not enough to hide his bulge. Helplessly, he grinds down into Loki’s erection. They both moan at the contact. 

“Yes…” Loki whispers. “I need… I —Thor, I need.” He seemed unable to complete the sentence.  His hands clenching and unclenching in Thor’s shirt. 

Thor grinds his own erection harder into Loki’s. “What do you need, baby?” 

Loki looked into his eyes, the pink blush continuing to stain his cheeks. Never breaking eye contact, he reaches down between them, fumbling with Thor’s fly. Thor takes over, pushing onto his knees, still between Loki’s spread legs, he shoved the pants and briefs to his knees. Then falls back on top of the other man, who had shoved his own trunks down, grinding their hard cocks together. 

They both jolted from the heat when their cocks made contact. Thor hissed in a breath just as Loki lost his in a whimper.

Thor took both of their cocks into his hands, stroking them together.   _ So good. _

Loki shifted his hips, pushing his cock desperately into Thor’s hard. “H—Harder” He begs, voice hoarse.  

Thor tightened his hand, bringing their cocks even closer in his firm grip.  They both thrust in a simultaneously, their breathless groans mixing in the frenzy. Loki muffles his scream into Thor’s shoulders as pleasure exploded. Thor felt both their pre-cum leaking over his hand, slicking the way as he moved faster. 

The heat spread and the friction burned, but Thor couldn’t get enough. His gaze flicked to Loki’s mouth. 

Loki noticed instantly. “Want to leave your mark on me?” His voice was teasing but his pupils blew wild at the question. He raised his neck. 

“No… I want to kiss you.” Thor replies, his voice laced with hope and lust.

Loki stills, his entire body tense and frozen. Then he began to thrust desperately in Thor’s hand. Loki places both hands on Thor’s face. “Yes. Do it. Kiss me… Please...” 

Thor didn’t hesitate. He took Loki’s mouth; he claimed it with a lover’s kiss. He teases Loki’s lips with his tongue, sucking hard on the bottom one. 

Thor threads his fingers through soft, black hair, Loki pulls him closer. He parts his mouth and Thor slips in easily. Loki groans into his mouth as the sensation flooded them, it felt like electricity was racing up and down his spine. 

Their tongues touch. 

_ Fuck _

He felt Loki sway and threads his fingers through Loki’s hair to draw him even closer. To steady him. 

The dark-haired man’s lips yielded beneath Thor’s. Submitting to the feeling of being surrounded, letting Thor delve into him. 

Taste him. 

Exploring this forbidden act.

Thor gave Loki’s bottom lip a sharp nip before sucking it gently. Loki gasps into his mouth. 

The raw lust overwhelmed them both. He pulled the blonde closer to him, demanding more. Their tongues twined, their breaths going ragged.  _ Fuck, this feels so fucking good. _

They kept thrusting against each other, their rhythm falling with their kiss. Loki thrusts became more erratic and Thor knew he was close.  

When he was sure Loki was stable, he brings his hand down from his dark hair and strokes the pink nub of Loki’s nipple before pinching it sharply. Loki screamed into his mouth, shuddering with his entire body as he came. 

_ His nipples are sensitive too. Good to know,  _ Thor thinks, smirking into Loki’s mouth. 

Loki moves his hand between them and wraps it around Thor’s, who still held their cocks. He passes his thumb across the broad head of his cock and presses on Thor’s slit. Thor’s eyes crosses as he comes hard enough to soak both their hands. Thor collapses on Loki. 

Their heaving breathing becomes the only sound in the silence.

 

***

 

A few minutes later finds them still in the same position. Still in silence.

“Are you ok?” Thor asks, a little nervous. 

“Yeah… “ 

Thor raises his head and looks down at the dark-haired man. 

“Loki, are we really doing this?” Thor asks, his eyes full of hope. “If we do this, we go all the way. I need you to understand that I want to be with you in every way. Forever. Tell me you want this too.”

Swallowing, Loki nods “I know I’m yours and I know you’re mine. I want this, Thor. I think I always have.” He leaned up to kiss the blonde man. “So shut up and make love to me... brother.”  

Thor deepened the kiss, taking over effortlessly. 

 

They were together now, the future was theirs to take. 

 

***

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a Kudos and comment, you encourage me.   
> I hope you like the final chapter.   
> More comments are welcomed!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, still practising this writing thing. Comments are welcome!


End file.
